


Off To Minecon

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who writes fics (at some point in their life) will write an we-have-to-share-a-hotel-room-and-now-we-have-to-share-a-bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Real Person Fic! Don't read if you don't like those. 
> 
> There is some. . .more mature stuffs. (Nothing graphic, just grinding) So PG-13?

“Hey Ross,” I turn away from my suitcase to see Trott standing in the doorway, looking guilty. “Don’t get mad, but you have to bunk with Sjin at Minecon.” He doesn’t look at me.  
I just stare at Trott, waiting for him to break into a fit of laughter.

“Why am I the one bunking with him? Can nobody else bunk with him?” I sit down and throw the shirt that was in my hand at the wall.

I don’t know what it is, but something just really bugs me about Sjin. I’ve seen some people suggest it is because we are both architects and he hates marble, I hate mahogany, but I see nothing wrong with having two architects in the Yogscast. Maybe it's because he can grow an amazing beard and I can’t. Something I will never admit to anyone.

“He isn’t that bad,” Trott says before quickly leaving.

“Eat shit, Sjin!” I yell. I sit there fuming for a few more minutes before getting up to finish packing.

“Hey, Smith,” I say, walking out into the kitchen.

“Hey, Ross. Trott tell ya the good news?” Smith smirks.

“Eat shit Smith,” I say. It’s only a week. We are only sleeping in the same room, we don’t have to talk to each other.

.~'~.

We are just about to get on the plane when Sjin walks over to me.

“Hey Ross. Excited for Minecon?” While I don’t really know what Sjin thinks about me, he seems to think we are friends.

I look around, hoping Smith or Trott will come save me. They are standing a few feet away talking to Turps and Lewis.

I nod slowly, looking back to Sjin. “Yeah, are you ready to eat shit?”

Sjin laughs. “Oh-ho. Looking forward to it,” He winks before turning away.

I frown at his back as I watch him walk over to Sips.

“A’ight Ross?” Smith asks. “Look a little dazed,” I glare at him.

“Fuck off, Smith.” I say.

Now boarding flight 3C to America. A voice over the loudspeakers says.

“That’s our flight.” Lewis says. We board the plane and to my not-so-pleasant surprise, I am stuck next to Sjin.

I send a pleading look to Smith and Trott, hoping they will switch seats with me. I don’t want to say anything to anyone else, and I can’t think of any excuse to switch seats with someone.

“Bunking with me isn’t enough, is it Ross?” Sjin says, and I laugh.

“You wish, Sjin.” I say, putting my luggage in the compartment.

“We have a whole week of sleeping together, Ross. Anything can happen.” I stand on tiptoe so Sjin can’t see my face.

So he can’t see me blush.

“Need help, Ross?” I hear Lewis ask. I shake my head and shut the compartment.

“Please take your seats, we will be taking off soon.”

I sit down and close my eyes. It’s going to be a long ride.

..I wake up sometime later and look around to see almost everyone else on the plane asleep. I look over to see Sjin sleeping, and he looks so peaceful, I smile.

He isn’t all that bad, maybe I will spend a bit more time in my room. . .

I blink a couple of times, shake my head. I get up and go to the bathroom, splashing some water over my face.

I go back and sit down, and fall asleep. I dream of mahogany and marble.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuffs implied. . .

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I look around slightly dazed.

“Ross?” I turn to the voice to see a man with an amazing beard looking at me.

“Hmph- Wha?” I blink again and realize where I am.

“I need to use the bathroom before we start descending. I need to get through,” I nod and stand up. “Thanks,” He says, brushing up against the front of me. He looks at me and smiles, that creepy smile that I can’t help smiling back at and press my front against his. He raises his eyebrows slightly but doesn’t say anything, a smile still on his face.

He walks down the aisle and I look around, wondering if someone is awake to explain to me what I just did, what just happened.

I sit back down and rub my eyes. I’m just tired, I’m not thinking rationally.

Sjin comes back a few minutes later and sits down, saying nothing to me. I close my eyes and wait for us to start descending.

.'~'.

We exit the airport and catch a cab to our hotel.

Once there we find out that Sjin and I are on a different floor than the rest of the Yogscast. After a minute of fuss, and finding out they are booked solid, we agree it isn’t a big deal, Smith and Trott’s room is directly above ours.

In the elevator, when it is just Trott, Smith, Sjin, and I, Trott whisper-asks if I want to switch rooms with him.

I shake my head. “S’alright, mate. He can’t snore as loud as Smith,” I whisper back, both of us turning to the ginger haired man.

“Wut?” Smith says over the ding of the lift (elevator if you are American).

“Nothin’ Smith.” I say, stepping out of the lift.

Sjin follows me down the hall, and I stop in front of our room.

After we get the door open, we step in to see. . . a simple room. Bathroom to the right, double bed in the middle of the room with a desk and tv. Standard hotel room.

“Sjin?” I say, stepping into the room so he can see.

The door clicks shut and I hear him whisper “Oh. Well, now we don’t have to worry about pushing the beds together,” Sjin says, nudging me.

I shake my head and go sit down on the bed. “Just remember I’m not Sips,” I say.

Sjin comes and sits on the other side of the bed. “What are you implying, Ross?” Sjin asks with a smirk. “As long as you remember you aren’t sleepin’ with Trott and Smith, we should be fine.”

“It’s gonna be a long week,” I mumble to myself.

'.~.'

After settling in and heading over to get some dinner, we head back to our rooms.

“Try to get some sleep tonight, yea?” Smith says.

“Take your own advice, mate. Don’t want you and Trott all tired out for our first day of Minecon,” I say.

Smith puts his arm around Trott. “Sure mate. He might be a bit sore though,”

Trott shrugs Smith’s arm off. “Fuck off, Smith.”

“Aw, what’s wrong Trottie?” The doors slide open and I quickly step out.

“Quick, Sjin. Their lover’s quarrels can get pretty violent,” I say. Sjin quickly steps out and laughs.

The door shuts before I can hear their responses. “Are they really. . .?” Sjin motions with his hands and I laugh.

“Nah, mate. Don’t think so,” They are pretty close though, I say to myself.

“Are you headin’ straight to bed?” I ask, hoping I can get some editing done.

“If you wanna stay up, thats fine.”

After editing and uploading a new Hat Corp episode, I shut my laptop and turn to find Sjin staring at me. The tv is on, playing the news softly.

I stare at him for a second, and feel myself smile. “Are ya gonna stay up for a bit?” I ask, looking away.

I stand up and start for my suitcase. “Yea, uh, how are we gonna do this?”

I stop and turn to Sjin. “Uh. . .” I rub the back of my neck. This is something I have been putting off all day.

“Do you sleep naked, Ross?” Sjin says, the tone of his voice rather suggestive.

“I usually like to sleep with them fully clothed first. . .” I crouch down and put my laptop in my bag.

I stand back up and turn around to find Sjin shirtless. “Oh,” I breath out, letting my eyes wander.

“Like what ya see, Ross?” I look away and shake my head.

“Eat shit, Sjin.” I can feel the heat spreading across my face.

“Your red face says otherwise,” Sjin says.

“I turned around to find you half naked, it wasn’t something I was expecting. I’m usually the one that’s shirtless.” My face gets even hotter as I realize what I just said. “I need sleep.”

Sjin just laughs. “I can’t let you sleep in your trousers, Mr. Djhdcine3max. It’s illegal over here to sleep in trousers.”

I look at the ceiling and groan. I pull my shirt off and toss it onto my suitcase. Sjin hums and I pretend I didn’t hear that.

“Take your trousers off,” Sjin says, and I shake my head.

I turn around and start to undo my belt. “You better be taking your trousers off.”

“Gonna be hard to keep ‘em on,” I stop what I’m doing. I want to be as far away from him as possible but at the same time I want there to be no room between us.

I turn around and see Sjin sitting on the bed, pulling his trousers off. I do the same, and put it by my other stuff. I walk over to the side of the bed and pull the duvet up.

I sit down, leaning against the headboard as Sjin gets in next to me.

“G’night,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sips is sleeping on a cot with Lewis and Turps in their room. FYI.

I blink my eyes open and roll over. I jump when I hit someone. I look around and take in the hotel room and Sjin laying next to me. He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. I reach foreword and rub my hand across the back of his cheek, his facial hair tickling my fingers. 

Sjin groans and leans into my touch. I freeze, waiting to see if he is going to wake up. When he doesn't, I pull my hand away and slowly get up. 

I rest my hands against the sink in the bathroom and lean on them. I get really close to my relfection and try to tell myself it means nothing. That Sjin isn't like that, he can just be a bit friendly. "Like Smith!" I say, a smile on my face. "Yeah, everything is fine. I don't like him, he doesn't like me, Sjin is just like Smith. Friendly." I continue whispering that to myself, until someone knocks on the door. 

"Ross?" 

I open the bathroom door to see Sjin standing there in just his boxers. I blush, "Sorry mate, bathroom's all yours." I step past him and go sit down on the bed. 

"Mind if I shower first?" I nod and the bathroom door clicks shut. I turn on the tv and watch it without really paying attention.

The bathroom door opens at the same time someone knocks. I get up and start heading for the door, only to see Sjin already standing there, with only a towel around his waist. He opens the door and we find Lewis on the other side.

"Hey, I just wanted to-" Lewis takes in Sjin in a towel and me in my underwear standing close behind, and a faint blush tints his cheeks.

"I- ah- I just wanted to make sure you were up. We are meeting in the lobby in an hour." Lewis quickly turns and walks away, not looking at either of us before going.

Sjin looks at me, confused, and in answer I motion at the towel and underwear.

"Oh," he says, "Oh." I nod. "Just be glad it was Lewis, he can keep a secret. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't let this go. Anyway, bathroom's all yours."

'.~.~.'

Sjin and I are the first to the lobby. Lewis shows up a minute later, and we stand there in awkward silence until the rest of our party start to trickle in. 

"Everyone ready, then?" Turps asks, and everyone nods.

We start heading out and Trott grabs my arm, letting everyone pass us until it is only us two. 

"Everything a'ight mate?" He asks.

"Besides us having to share a bed?" Trott's mouth drops. I laugh. "I'm not lying. It is a bit awkward, but he says to his side, and I stay to mine."

"Do you wanna switch rooms mate? Smith and I are sharing, but that's nothing new." For some reason if we ever have to share beds, Smith always offers to sleep with someone. He can be a bit protective of us when we go somewhere, that's just Smith's nature. 

'.~.~.'

After a day of setting everything up and vlogging, we decide to head out to one of the local pubs reccomended.

After a few drinks Turps and Lewis head out, those two being the ones who are going to have to get us all up tomorrow morning. After talking about nonsense and another round of drinks, everyone is pleasently buzzed. 

Once everyone finishes their drinks we decide to call it a night. Best not to get totally hammered on the first night of Minecon. Sjin says that he has to use the bathroom before we go, so I tell everyone to go ahead and we will see them in the morning. Trott seems hesitant to leave, but after a bit of reassurance, he follows Smith out.

I follow them out and watch them all pile into a cab. I stand there, shivering agaist the cold of the night. Sjin comes out and we stand there waiting for another taxi.

"Are you cold?" Sjin asks. I open my mouth to reply but Sjin cuts me off. "Sorry, you didn't have to wait for me, Ross." 

"No, it's fine mate. It isn't that bad." As I say that a big gust of wind comes and I stumble into Sjin. He laughs and wraps his arm around my shoulders. 

"Really? I'll hold onto you so you don't blow away then." A cab comes and Sjin leads us into it. He doesn't remove his arm all the way back to the hotel.

When we get back to the room I flop down on the bed. Rolling onto my back I watch Sjin start to undress. I don't even try to hide the fact that I am staring. Sjin takes his shirt off and I let my eyes wander over his chest, blushing slightly when I see the trail of hair dissapear into his pants. 

I stand up and make eye contact as I take my shirt off, turning around and taking off my trousers. Once they are off and kicked across the room, warm hands wrap around my waist. I turn around and lean down slightly to rest my head against the shorter, balding man's. I slid my hands around his neck and blush slightly, realizing we are both only in our underwear.

Sjin rubs small cirlces into my back as we stare into each other's eyes. 

"Ross?"

"Yeah," I say, slightly breathless.

"Why did you hate me?" 

I frown slightly. "I don't think I ever hated you, I was just jealous. Don't tell anyone though," I say.

"Why would you be jealous? Becuase I'm a better builder than you?" 

I pull back slightly. Sjin's arms tighten around me. "I am the better builder." 

Sjin pulls me close again and says, "Yea, and I'm gonna go down on you." 

I pull Sjin closer and bury my face in the crook of his neck so he won't see my bright red face. "We should go to bed," I mumble.

Sjin nods and we lay down, Sjin's back pressed against my front. 

"G'night."


	4. Four

I wake up to someone whispering my name. I groan and roll over, opening my eyes to find Smith's blue ones inches from mine. I yell and jump back, bumping into Sjin and waking him up.

Smith stands up and raises his eyebrows, that trademark smirk on his face. "So what's the excuse?"

My cheeks heat at what Smith is implying. "Fuck off, Smith. We all know you and Trott aren't getting your full 8 hours."

"How did you get in here, and why?" Sjin asks, and I look up at Smith.

"Lewis has extra keys to each of our rooms. I told him I would get you up, since he is still trying to wake Sips. Glad I did, Trott will be happy to know you two are getting along just fine. . ." He laughs and heads for the door. "We are leaving in an hour. Feel free to join us when you two are finished up."

The door shuts and I cover my face in my hands. Sjin pulls me into a hug. "It'll be alright, Ross."

"Yea, you wanna shower first?"

.~'~.

Sjin and I are the last ones downstairs, and we brace ourselves for the jokes, but none come. I throw Smith a questioning glance and he frowns at me.

I try and get Smith alone all day, to no avail. I even casually bring up Smith waking us up this morning to Trott, and he didn't say anything about Smith finding Sjin and I.

After we get back to the hotel I manage to get Smith in the lift alone. "Did you tell anyone about what you saw?" I ask. "I even brought it up to Trott, and he didn't seem to know anything."

"Hey, what you two do in America, stays in America mate."

"How stupid do you think I am, Smiffy?" The lift doors slide open onto my floor and I step out, pulling Alex with me.

"Dead serious, mate. I've woken up with Trott laying on top of me before." I laugh.

"Thanks, Smiffy." I say, still slightly skeptical. "Is this where you tell my you and Trott fucked last night so if I keep your secret you will keep mine?"

I open my door and enter. Smith follows me in. I sit down and realize Smiffy hasn't responded. "Smiffy?"

I turn to him. His face is red and he won't look me in the eye.

"Smiffy! Did you or did you not fuck Chris Trott last night?"

"If I did?" He asks. There is no humor in his voice.

We sit in silence, staring at the ground.

"What now?" I ask quietly.

"Don't know mate. Trott hasn't said anything to me about it yet." I nod.

Someone knocks on the door and I continue to stare at the ground, trying to wrap my head around this. I expected it to happen at some point, but now that it actually happened. . .

"Everything alright, Ross?" Sjin asks. I look up at Smiffy, asking a silent question.

"Yea, one second mate." I stand up and walk over to Smith.

I pull him into a hug and he whispers, "We will talk about it tomorrow morning, mate." Then, stepping back, "Wanna get breakfast tomorrow mate?"

I nod. "Yea, eight o'clock?" He nods and waves goodbye.

"What was that?" Sjin asks. I turn around and walk over to Sjin. I wrap my arms around him.

"I'll explain later." He presses his lips to my head. I don't know how long we stand there, a knock on the door forcing us apart. "I got it."

I open the door and barely have time to see who it is before they wrap their arms around me, and I feel tears starting to soak my shirt.

"Smith? What's wrong?" I try and push him away but his arms wrap around me tighter. I take a few steps back and let the door swing shut.

Sjin appears and opens his mouth to say something, but I shake my head. I hold up a finger, telling him to hold on, and start rubbing Smiffy's back.

"What happened, Smith? You can tell me." He shakes his head. "A'ight. Take your time, Smith. Sjin is here, do you want him to leave?" I ask gently.

"N- no. I- I- I-I'm fine." He says between sobs.

"Oh, I think I will go see what Lewis is up to." Sjin says, squeezing past us and out the door.

"N-no Don't go." Sjin hovers, the door partially open. I raise my eyebrows and he lets the door close, staying inside.

"I-I said don't go!" Smith yells.

"I'm here, Smiffy. Don't worry." Sjin says.

After a few minutes he finally calms down. We sit on the bed, my arm around Smith. Sjin comes and sits next to me and I grab his hand and squeeze. "Thank you," I mouth at him. He nods.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Smiffy?" I ask.

We sit there in silence for a moment, and I briefly wonder if he has started crying again. "Y-yea."

"Take a deep breath, everything will be fine."

"O-okay. I talked to Trott, a-about last night. He-he said it was a mistake."

I nod. "Alright, Smith. Do you wanna trade rooms for tonight? Maybe I could talk to him?"

"A-are you sure?" He looks at me, his eyes puffy and red.

"Yea, I'm sure Sjin won't min-"

Smith's eyes go wide. "No! I can't do that to you! I will just go see if Lewis or Turps will switch rooms for the night." He gets up and I grab his arm.

"Let me do it, Smith." I stand up and hug him again. "A'ight?"

"Thank you, Ross."

"It's alright, Smith. Do you mind if Sjin walks me up to your room?" He nods eagerly. I nod to Sjin and we head out.

"What was that all about?" He asks.

I quickly explain to Sjin about our earlier encounter. We step into the lift and I intertwined our fingers. 

“Thank you, Sjin.” He nods.

“I understand. We still have four nights after this, and we work together. It will all workout.” We step out and Sjin kisses my cheek.

“See you tomorrow,” I wave as the doors slide shut.

I walk down the hall and stop in front of Trott’s room. I knock and Trott answers the door almost immediately.

“Oh, hey Ross. What’s up?” I hear the disappointment in his voice and frown.

“Hey Trott. Have you talked to Smith lately?” I step in and see a room identical to ours.

“Yea, he was here a little while ago but left. Don’t know where he went or when he’ll be back.”

“Alright, Trott, we need to talk. I know about what happened, and I wanna know why. Don’t say you were drunk, because we only had a few drinks. You know how sensitive Smith can be.” I give him a pointed look.

“I wasn’t thinking last night. I did today though, and I don’t want to fuck anything up. He didn’t even seem to care! He just left, saying he didn’t want to see me. I thought he was regretting what happened.” Tears start to fill Trott’s eyes.

“Trott, do you like Smith?” He looks at me but immediately looks away. “Do you know how heartbroken he is? He came to me sobbing. We couldn’t understand him!”

Trott stares at me. “Really,” He says quietly. I nod.

“I think you two need to talk. I’ll go get him. If you wanna talk, or sleep somewhere else, Sjin and I are fine with it.” I leave Trott standing in the middle of the room, staring at the ground.

The door opens and I smile reassuringly at Smith. “I think you should go talk to him.” The words are barely out of my mouth before he is pushing past me and heading for the lift.

“Ross?”

“Don’t worry, we shouldn’t be bothered anymore tonight,” I say, walking up to Sjin and pressing my lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I apologize for not updating this any sooner.
> 
> I was looking through my folder of half-written stuff and I found this. Looking back I said something about continuing, so that's what I'm going to do. 
> 
> I'll try to focus more on this so I can get it out of the way as I have another series going on as well as requests I have to do and on top of all that I have another idea for a Parvill related multi-part thing...

 

A banging on the door wakes us up, and I roll out of bed, yelling a vague “I'm up,” at the door.

 

Looking at the clock on the table, I take note of how we still have an hour until we have to be downstairs. 

 

“Ross?” I slide some trousers on, the banging on the door not ceasing.

 

“We have an hour,” I mumble, pulling one of my shirts over my head. 

 

I open the door, ready to yell at whoever woke me up, but the sight before me stops me in my tracks. “Smith? What’s wrong?”

 

 

He stands before me, shirt hastily thrown on, eyes glossy. “It’s eight. You said we were going to get breakfast.”

 

He refuses to make eye contact as I stand there, waiting for him to explain. After he doesn’t say anything, I sigh. “I’ll meet you downstairs in five.”

 

He nods and starts heading down the hall. I turn around, Sjin sitting up with the blanket covering his chest. “Who was that?”   


 

I shake my head, shrugging. “Smith. We’re going for breakfast, apparently.”

 

“Aw, but Ross-”

 

“I know. Something happened to Smith though, he’s showing  feelings . I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I crawl toward Sjin on the bed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“I’d rather you stay here, but if you have to go,” He trails off as I kiss him again. 

 

“I’ll be back soon.” He nods. I get up off the bed and walk out the door.

 

Down in the lobby, I find Smith waiting anxiously for me. “Took you long enough,” He grabs my wrist and drags me outside to a little cafe down the street.

 

He doesn’t say anything until we are sitting at a booth in the corner with cups of tea. 

 

“I fucked up, Ross. I really fucked up.”

 

I look around the nearly empty shop. “What did you do?” 

 

“I said something I shouldn’t have and I fucked up.” 

 

I take a sip of my tea, burning my mouth while I wait for Smith to continue. “We were getting pretty intimate and I told him I loved him and he tensed up so I left. I didn’t know what to do so I 

left.” 

 

He puts his face in his hands. “Did you mean it?” 

 

He peeks at me through his fingers. “I- I think so. I don’t know. It just kind of came out.”

 

“Wait until tonight to talk to him. If you want I can come with, I’m up for trading rooms for the night.”

 

He groans. “I don’t want to take you away from Sjin. This is my fuck up.”

 

“We have the day to walk around Minecon, you could just tell Lewis you got sick and are just going to hang out in your room,” I suggest. 

 

“Do you really think Lewis will let me stay at the room?” I nod. 

 

“Probably. He can’t make you go and possibly throw up on someone,” We laugh. 

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. M”sticking with you though,” I nod my head.

 

“Course, mate. I was planning on it.”

 

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Smith speaks up again. “I’ll let you get back to your room. Sorry to take you away from Sjin.”

 

“No, you didn’t take me away from him.” Smith grins at me knowingly. 

 

“Sure, mate. Sure.”

 

The rest of the day goes off without a hitch, Smith and I walking around while Trott and Sjin and a few others hang out at the Yogscast booth. At the end of the day we call it an early night 

and head back to my room.

 

“Hey Trott, Smith and I were talking today, and we have some new ideas for the channel.” Trott throws a skeptical glance my way, but follows us into the lift.

 

Trott tells us about a few of the more memorable fans on the way up, the tension between the two men increasing as we rise. We get out and head to my room, silence falling over us.

 

With myself in the chair and the other two on the bed, it doesn’t take long for me to break the silence. “Are we going to talk about what happened, or are we going to pretend my two best friends didn’t shag?” Trott glares at Smith. “Don’t blame him, I tricked him into admitting it.”

 

Smith throws me a thankful glance, not looking at Trott. Neither of them say anything. “I understand if you aren’t talking because I’m here, but this conversation needs to happen. So start talking. I’ll be outside somewhere if you need me.”

 

I get up and walk out of the room, making sure I have a key with me before leaving. I’m not even half way to the lift when I hear Smith screaming, and the door to my room opens. I don’t 

turn around, calling over my shoulder: “I’ll be up in a few, let me tell Sjin we’re switching rooms for the night.”

 

It doesn’t take long to get downstairs where the rest of the Yogs are hanging out. “Hey, I think we’re going to call it a night, so if you guys were waiting for us, sorry. Sjin, we need to talk 

quick about sleeping arrangements.”

 

“Oh, sure,” He looks at me questioning, but follows me down the hall away from the others without question.

 

“You may be bunking with Smith or Trott tonight. I’m not really sure which, I didn’t see who stormed out of the room. Pretty sure it was Smith, which means you get Trott. Sorry mate,” I 

grab his hand, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles.

 

“It’s fine, what’s going on between them?” I shake my head and shrug.

 

“They picked a bad time to tell each other how they felt. And in a bad way,” I look down the hall at Lewis and Sips, who are laughing at something the other one said.

 

“I hope things work out.”

 

“Yea,” I look back up at Sjin. “I do too. It’s probably just those two being stupid, nothing to worry about.”

 

He pulls me into a hug. “I’m just a floor away if you need me.” 

 

I don’t have time to reply because the sound of footsteps quickly force us apart. “Hey Sjin, you coming?”

 

He turns and nods at Sips. “Yea, give me a sec,” He turns to me and smiles. “Time to celebrate not having to bunk with Ross.”

 

“Please, don’t come back. Then I can have a room to myself,” I don’t miss the wink Sjin throws my way as he turns away. 

 

I step into the open lift and head up to Smith and Trott’s room. Knocking on door 527, Smith opens the door within seconds. He steps to the side and lets me enter the near identical room 

to ours, except they have two queens instead of one king. 

 

I sit down on one of the beds, Smith sitting on the one across from me, head in his hands again. “What did you do this time?”

 

“I tried talking to him but he refuses to talk about it. I don’t know what to do, Ross,” He looks up at me, tears in his eyes.

 

I sigh, not really sure what to do in this situation. I’ve never been the best at comforting people. “Let me go see if I can talk to Trott, I’ll be back,” I get up and head for the door.

 

“Ross,” I turn around, hand on the handle. “Thank you.” 

 

I nod, exiting the room. “This is the exact opposite of what I expected.”

 

I try thinking about what I should say to Trott on my way down, choosing to take the stairs instead of waiting for the lift. 

 

“Trott mate, open up,” I call, knocking on the door. 

 

“I’m sleeping, go away,” I pull my key out of my pocket.

 

“I’m coming in, Trott.” I open the door and see Trott curled up on the side of the bed. “Come on, get up.”

 

He hides his face in the pillow. “I don’t want to talk about it. He knows that, and now so do you. Go away.”

 

“Trott, Smith likes you. You like him. It’s simple, why are you being so complicated?”

 

“I- I don’t want to ruin Hatfilms because of Smith. What if it doesn’t work out, Ross?” 

 

I sit on the bed, Trott turning toward me. “Can’t break up if you don’t give him a chance, mate,” I say quietly.

 

“How are you and Sjin doing it?” 

 

I look at him, a tear running down his cheek. “We aren’t worrying about what’s going to happen. We focus on the present.” 

 

“I fucked up, didn’t I,” It isn’t a question that requires an answer. “I should go talk to him.”

 

“Do you want me to come with?” He nods and we head back upstairs. “Smith, let me in.”

 

The door opens, Smith not looking at either of us as we enter. I make myself comfortable on the office chair, pulling my phone out. It creaks beneath me as I move my leg underneath me. 

 

“Alright, talk,” I say, opening twitter. 

 

Neither of them say anything, and I look up to see Smith standing near the bathroom and Trott sitting on the far bed. “Or don’t talk. You guys aren’t leaving this room until this is resolved 

though,” I look at both of them. 

 

It takes a while, but Smith eventually starts talking. “I didn’t mean to say it, it just kind of came out. I don’t want to fuck up this, and I’m sorry if I did. I’ll understand if you want to pretend it 

never happened.”

 

“No, I just didn’t know what to say. It freaked me out,” Trott admits.

 

“Are we good?” Trott nods and I stand up.

 

“If I’m done playing marriage counselor,” I laugh, making my way toward the door. 

 

“Thanks Ross-”

 

“We owe you.” 

 

“Big time,” I wink, letting the door shut behind me as I start down the hall toward the stairs. My phone buzzes in my pocket. Pulling it out as I open the door to exit the stairway, I see a notification from twitter.

 

Unlocking the door to my room and my phone simultaneously, I fall back onto the bed.  @djh3max we may or may not be dropping off a very drunk @Sjin The tweet reads, a picture of Sjin 

leaning heavily on Sips accompanying the tweet. 

 

I head downstairs, a text from Lewis saying they will be there in a few, and Sjin will most likely just pass out when we get back to the room. 

 

I wait alone in the lobby, the only other person the hotel clerk who looks really bored. It doesn’t take long for them to show up, Sjin stumbling toward me. 

 

He trips and I step forward to catch him. “Thanks, Rossy,” He puts his arms around me. 

 

“So you’re one of  those types of drunk. Great,” I roll my eyes. “C’mon, Sjin.”

 

“Sorry about just dumping him on you,” Sips grins as he says this.

 

“I’m sure you are. You going back out?” They nod.

 

“For a little while at least,” Sjin leans toward me and I move my head away.

 

“No Sjin,” I step away, forcing him to stand up on his own. 

 

They laugh. “Best of luck, friend.” I nod, waving goodbye. Turning back to Sjin, I point to the lift.

 

“This way,” I grab Sjin’s wrist and we go over and call the lift.

 

“Where are we going, Rossy?” 

 

“Back up to the room, Sjin.” I pull him into the lift, letting the doors slide shut behind us. 

 

“Can I press the button? I wanna press the button,” He gives me a look a small child may give his parents when asking a similar question. 

 

“Sure, it’s three.”  (I’m not sure if I mentioned what floor they are on previously, so if this is wrong let me know!)

 

He lurches forward, somehow managing to hit the correct button. He stumbles slightly as the lift comes to a stop, the doors sliding open. 

 

“Come on Sjin,” I make sure he gets off the lift first before I get off and start walking down the hall. 

 

“Can I unlock the door Ross? Please?” I hand him the key, laughing at how childish he’s being. 

 

When he finally gets the door open, I take the key back and slide it in my pocket. “In you go,” I nudge him into the room, letting the door fall shut behind me. 

 

“Are you going to stay in here, Ross? There’s only one bed.” 

 

I nod my head, stepping around him to get to my bag. “Yea, we’ve been sharing that bed for a few days. Can you get into bed by yourself? I have some editing I need to do.” I sit down at 

the desk and pull out my laptop, opening Youtube.

 

Not getting a reply, I spin around in my chair to see what Sjin is up too, my hopes of him getting into bed himself diminishing. “I might need your help,” He stands at the end of the bed, 

smiling at me.

 

“Is that so?” I get up, shaking my head. “Take your trousers off, mate.”

 

“Horny Hornby?” He smirks, fumbling with his belt. 

 

“Not for your drunk arse,” I walk over to help him. “Here, let me.”

 

I sit on the edge of the bed and start undoing his pants. “Thanks, Ross,” He mumbles, sounding embarrassed.

 

I look up at him, smiling at how bashful he now looks. “Just say I’m the better builder, and mahogany is shit, then we should be even.” I yank his pants down and turn my head away, 

moving back on the bed. 

 

“Marble’s shit though. . .” He stands there, frowning at the bedspread. I laugh, rolling over and off the bed. 

 

“No it’s not, mate. Lay down,” I plop down in the swivel chair, folding my hands across my stomach.

 

He stands there for a second, possibly contemplating life, before shrugging off his trousers and crawling into the bed. I spin around, figuring he will fall asleep soon, and get some editing 

done. 

 

A few hours later I slide my headphones off and close my laptop, turning around in the squeaky chair. My back pops as I stretch, and I groan, pulling myself up.

 

Making my way to the side of the bed I sit down, trying not to be too loud as I take my pants off and crawl under the covers. Laying with my back to Sjin, sleep comes quickly. 

 

But Sjin’s arms wrapping around me comes quicker. I snuggle back into him, half asleep. “Hey Ross?”

 

“Mmm,” I hum, my mind too foggy to wonder why or how he’s awake.

 

“I love you,” He nuzzles my neck, and I sigh contently.

 

“Mmm, love you too.” I mumble, just before I fall asleep.  



End file.
